requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramsay
Laws *Productivity of the mines is not to be impeded in any way. Places of Interest 'The Great Innsmouth Salt Marsh '(Location) Misty, mucky, and treacherous, the marsh possesses hefty deposits of bog iron. It reeks of decay and rot, and the earthy smells of lichen and moss. The bubbling bog water is the color of rust. By day, biting flies and mosquitoes swarm. At night, marsh lights flit and flirt. The mists that always seem to cling to it, even on bright days, make it hard to see more than a hundred feet ahead. The marsh is currently a site of great dispute, between the industrialists who want to exploit its deposits of bog iron for Kingsmouth's immediate capital gain, and the environmentalists who are fiercely trying to protect a complex ecosystem almost as rich as that of a rainforest. 'Casper Hunting Lodge '(Survival/Firearms 3 Site) This long, narrow cabin is decorated with animal traps of every description, hung from the eaves. Sun-bleached animal skulls - mostly raccoon and deer - top the fenceposts. The shattered remnants of clay pigeons litter the surrounding area. Most gun enthusiasts prefer this to a shooting range. No one alive today remembers why the lodge is named 'Casper', but the current caretakers are Reggie Treig and his wife Amanda. A middle aged black couple with no children, both are avid gun enthusiasts, and will often share their ammo with visitors who pay a fee to use their range and take shots at animals in the wood-lot behind the lodge. Anything shot on the premises is met with a decent amount of fanfare, and more than one case of trichinosis or salmonella has been caught by a novice hunter being fed the heart of their first kill. Amanda is a dab hand at taxidermy. 'Carson Gold Mine '(Location) Innsmouth's fortunes started petering out in the late 1920s, when the lumps of gold recovered by panning techniques proved insufficient to fight the Great Depression. New mining techniques, however, have allowed them to exploit the Carlin-type gold deposits in the sedimentary rock that forms Carson's Hill. The Marsh Refinery is back in production, but the wan, hopeless folk of Innsmouth do not yet dare to dream of better times. 'The Smuggler's Tunnels '(Stealth 5 Site) Along the sandy and rocky shores of the inlets northeast of Innsmouth are several sea-caves. Early Innsmouth sailors widened and extended these so that they reached underneath the northern part of town and were used to smuggle cargoes into town. Several of the homes in this area have cellars with wooden docks or landings which were used to load and store the smuggled goods. Depending on the tide, the water depth in the tunnels is anywhere from two to five feet, with clearance between water and ceiling ranging from three to eight feet. Most of the tunnels are between four and eight feet wide. The huge abundance of tunnels here means that when a body goes in, it may never come out. Unsound structure in some places has caved in, only to be washed away by the river's undercutting bite. Nosferatu once made extensive use of these tunnels, and rafts made of discarded boards and doors remain tucked away in dozens of hidey-holes, along with the occasional stash of modern lights or markings known only to long-vanished haunts. Category:Innsmouth Category:Ramsay Category:Locations Category:North Innsmouth Category:Stealth sites Category:Survival sites Category:Firearms sites Category:Claimed territories